Meu
by Mystik
Summary: Uma briga faz Ken perceber a quem ele pertence de verdade...escrito com Lilik!


Boa leitura!

**Meu**

A floricultura estava vazia naquele dia, apenas Ken e Aya se encontravam lá, mas o ruivo havia dado uma saída rápida. Quando o moreninho ouviu a sineta da porta tocando, anunciando a chegada de alguém logo se adiantou.

"Koi...Yu...Yuriko!"

"AAAAAH! Ken!"– a loira se adiantou abraçando o jogador, deixando seus rostos bem próximos.

"O...o que você está...fazendo aqui? Não tinha se mudado para a Austrália!"

"Sim, mas eu resolvi passar as férias aqui no Japão! Sentiu minha falta?"– os rostos estavam bem próximos. Ken tentava se manter afastado se seu antigo caso, já que ele e o ruivo já tinham começado um relacionamento algum tempo depois que a garota havia ido embora.

* * *

Aya estava voltando lentamente de algumas entregas que tinha feito, enquanto um sorriso leve adornava seus lábios. Ele andava desse jeito desde que começara um relacionamento com um certo jogador. Ele nunca tinha imaginado que um dia fosse se importar com alguém tanto quanto se importava com a Aya-chan.

Ele entrou na lojinha distraído, mas o sorriso subitamente abandonou seu rosto ao ver Ken agarrado a uma garota. Uma garota que ele conhecia muito bem, porque ela quase tirara o moreno do grupo. Quase o tirara dele...

"Yuriko. Er...pode me soltar?"

"Por que? Por que eu te soltaria? Nós nos amamos Ken. E dessa vez estou disposta a te fazer ir embora comigo!"

"O QUE!"– no mesmo instante olhou para a porta, avistando seu namorado, ficando completamente pálido, enquanto a garota continuava falando sobre seus planos para o futuro junto ao jogador.

Seus olhos, que ultimamente andavam mais calorosos, perderam o brilho e ficaram frios como antigamente. Ele começou a atravessar a loja em direção à estufa, sibilando num tom seco.

"Não deveria namorar no horário do expediente...Hidaka."

"Yu...Yuriko...podemos conversar mais tarde? Eu tenho que continuar meu trabalho..."

"AH! Claro Ken! Podemos nos encontrar mais tarde, não é mesmo? Que tal em um restaurante, podemos jantar juntos!"– a moça estendeu um papelzinho – "Toma, esse é o endereço do hotel onde estou hospedada."

"Ahnm...tudo bem..."

"Estarei esperando você!"– o que mais encheu o moreno de angústia, foi o beijo que a garota deu em sua boca, antes de partir.

O jogador se desesperou assim que a garota saiu amassando o papel que ela havia lhe entregue e jogando-o no lixo. Foi até a estufa atrás de seu koi, que com certeza não gostara de nada daquilo que havia visto.

"Aya..."

Ele nem ao menos olhou pra trás, arrumando algumas coisas que havia comprado no caminho de volta.

"O que você quer?"

Sentiu o coração apertar ao ver o modo frio com o qual o ruivo o tratou depois de ver aquela cena.

"Aya...eu...sinto muito...me desculpe, por favor..."

O ruivo fechou os olhos, suspirando fundo. Então encarando o moreno diretamente, nem percebendo que seus olhos violetas estavam brilhantes por lágrimas não derramadas.

"Desculpa-lo porque? Por me descartar agora que se divertiu bastante? Seu querido amor voltou Hidaka. Sua querida Yuriko. Aproveite."

Sem mais ele passou reto pelo jogador, indo em direção a casa. Não sentia vontade de fazer mais nada. Ele fechou a porta do quarto com força, se xingando por se mostrar tão fraco diante daquela situação.

Ken não pensou em mais nada além de sair desesperado atrás de seu koi, não poderia deixar Aya pensando daquela forma. Assim que alcançou a porta do quarto do ruivo, nem mesmo se lembrou de bater, foi entrando e andando na direção do ruivo.

"Aya...porque eu deixaria alguém que eu amo tanto por alguém que eu já havia esquecido! Você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de te deixar?"

"Porque ele tinha vindo atrás dele? Porque?"

"Você me ama Ken? Mesmo? Não foi o que pareceu com aquela garota te beijando!"– ele viu o moreno arregalar os olhos – "Sim eu vi ela marcando um encontro com você e depois se despedindo com um beijo. Tão romântico não é Hidaka?"

"Aya, eu não queria beijá-la! Eu queria que ela fosse embora...eu não queria isso...você não...kuso!"– começava a se atrapalhar nas palavras, tentando explicar uma traição da qual não fora culpado.

Ele simplesmente suspirou de modo dolorido, seu peito se apertando insuportavelmente. Maldito Ken por faze-lo se importar com ele daquela maneira!

"Não importa Ken. Eu não o culpo realmente, afinal pra que ficar com um assassino frio como eu quando você tem ela, que é cheia de vida, não é..."– sua voz saiu fria e amarga...sem vida.

"Deus, Aya...droga e porque eu iria querer tê-la se eu já tenho você? Se tudo o que importa para mim está aqui...dentro desse quarto...porque eu deixaria tudo...para ir embora?"– sentia seu coração apertar, normalmente não tentaria dar explicações, seguiria seu impulso, mas agora estava falando com o espadachim, a pessoa que realmente mais amava.

Aya deitou-se na cama, cobrindo os olhos com um dos braços.

"Maldito seja Ken...por me fazer te amar tanto..."– sussurrou para si, sem perceber que o outro assassino ainda estava no quarto. Tudo a sua volta parecia um borrão...algo sem vida.

Ken se aproximou da cama, tentando segurar uma das mãos do espadachim, seus olhos já começando a se encherem de lágrimas.

"Aya...eu não quero...e não vou te deixar...quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que eu te amo...para que você acredite em mim? Eu não vou embora com ninguém que não seja você, droga!"

Aya levantou-se da cama e puxou o moreninho, dando-lhe um beijo intenso, beirando ao desespero, segurando-o de forma forte pela nuca. Após alguns minutos ele se separou do outro e sussurrou de forma ofegante, mas ao mesmo tempo perigosa.

"Você não entende Ken...que você pertence a mim...e a mais ninguém?"

Ken sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a voz do ruivo soando em um tom perigoso e possessivo.

"Aya...eu..."

O ruivo começou a lamber e chupar aquele pescoço que já tinha algumas marcas das vezes anteriores. Ele murmurava de forma abafada, mas com um tom possessivo ainda presente na voz.

"Você entende...Siberian?"

"Ahnm...hai..."– disse em um tom baixo, tentando processar o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, sentindo-se confuso.

O espadachim então o encarou novamente e falou de forma baixa e pausada, para que o outro entendesse bem o que ele queria dizer agora.

"Ken...desde que tudo aconteceu com a minha família, eu pensei que nunca fosse voltar a viver novamente. Mas você conseguiu com eu sentisse vida na minha alma novamente. Por isso...não suportaria mais viver sem você..."– ele respirou fundo, ainda olhando nos olhos do outro – "Você só vai se ver livre de mim...morto. Essa é a minha forma de amar, e quero que isso fique bem claro...ouviu?"– completou passando as mãos pelos cachos que tanto adorava enquanto dizia aquilo.

"Hai..."– o jogador olhava meio atônito para o ruivo. Após ouvir aquelas palavras seus olhos estavam marejados e agora tinha a confirmação de que só Aya era seu dono, para qualquer coisa. Suspirou, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, amava muito o espadachim, tanto a ponto de se tornar submisso a ele.

Aya se aproximou do outro, seus rostos a poucos centímetros um do outro.

"Assim como eu te amo...a ponto de morrer por você..."– sussurrou secando as lagrimas do moreno com os lábios.

"Aya...me desculpe...eu nunca vou te deixar...nunca..."– sussurrou, enquanto sentia os lábios do espadachim tocando seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas.

Ele encarou o outro novamente, sussurrando.

"Você nem pode...porque está preso a mim...pra sempre...Hidaka Ken..."– terminou de falar antes de beija-lo com paixão, nem percebendo que suas lagrimas, antes contidas, começavam a cair se misturando ao beijo.

O moreno deixou o beijo rolando, sentindo o sabor da boca de Aya meio salgado, devido às lágrimas de ambos que se misturavam, ao beijo.

Aya estreitou o contato dos corpos, os beijos sendo intercalados apenas por pequenos gemidos de ambos para tomar ar e reinicia-lo, sua mão segurando a cintura do jogador com possessividade.

"Hum..."– Ken sentia a mão do espadachim apertando-o com força, como se não quisesse soltá-lo. O jogador passou a mão, colocando-a atrás da nuca de Aya, acariciando-a, enquanto sentia a forma possessiva com a qual o ruivo o tocava e beijava.

Ele separou-se daquela boca carnuda, começando a beija-lo pelo queixo, ombro, pescoço, deixando marcas avermelhadas, marcas suas. Sua mão subiu por dentro da camisa, alisando o abdome definido do moreno.

"Ahnm...Aya..."– gemia, sentindo Aya marcando-o, para mostrar para qualquer um que ousasse tocá-lo a quem ele pertencia, quem o possuía, e o amava até que a morte os separasse. Enquanto com uma de suas mãos agarrava um punhado de cabelo ruivo, acariciando a nuca de seu koi, incentivando-o a deixar mais marcas.

Aya grunhiu de forma selvagem, rasgando a camiseta que o outro usava, enquanto seus olhos violetas escureciam de desejo, possessividade, amor, tudo misturado.

"Meu...pra sempre..."– gemeu enquanto começava a beijar o pescoço bronzeado, suas duas mãos agora o trazendo pra perto de si pela cintura.

"Ah...seu...até o fim das nossas...vidas..."– sussurrou, seu corpo clamando pelos toques de seu koi, o único que o tocava e poderia tocá-lo.

Ele subiu com os lábios pelo rosto do outro, mordiscando seu lóbulo, enfiando a língua levemente na orelha delicada do jogador, como estivesse enfiando em outro local. Suas mãos começando a beliscar os mamilos expostos.

"Ah!"– seu corpo começava a responder a cada carícia, estremecendo, fazendo cada pelinho do corpo do jogador se arrepiar – "Aya...ahnm...aishiteru..."

Aya sorriu de forma predatória, até meio insana. Ele começou a passar as mãos pela calça jeans que o moreno usava, sentindo um volume começar a se formar lá enquanto seus lábios deixavam inúmeras marcas pela pele quente do jogador.

Cada toque de Aya para ele era tão precioso, cada contato do outro com sua pele, fazia-o gemer baixo, mas ainda sim exteriorizando cada maravilhosa sensação.

O ruivo começou a abrir a calça que o outro usava, enfiando a mão lá dentro, encontrando o membro quente e pulsante. Ele então sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

"Seu cabelo...sua pele...seu cheiro...seus gemidos...são todos meus...Ken...aishiteru..."– ele mordiscou o lóbulo já meio sensível enquanto começava a manipula-lo lentamente.

"Ahmm...sim...todos...seus...ah! Aya..."– sentia toda a sua razão fugir com aquelas carícias tão íntimas.

Ele deitou o outro na cama, tirando a mão do interior da calça jeans. Ele começou a desabotoar a camisa que usava lentamente, observando o moreno ofegante abaixo de si. As faces coradas, os lábios entreabertos como num convite. Simplesmente perfeito!

Os olhos do jogador se encontravam semicerrados, numa expressão de prazer e de total entrega e submissão ao seu amante e dono. Levou uma de suas mãos, passando-a por seus próprios cabelos, como se quisesse trazer sua razão de volta, mas era impossível, ainda mais depois de ver o ruivo começar a se despir.

Ele terminou de desabotoar a camisa e abaixou-se para beija-lo enquanto tirava a peça de roupa. Logo suas mãos se juntaram aos lábios, acariciando todo aquele rosto lindo, seus dedos pálidos se enfiando nos cachos castanhos, sentindo-os. Ken fechou os olhos, sentindo toda a carícia e correspondendo ao beijo de seu amante, o gosto de Aya que o viciava, o gosto que sempre necessitava de sentir.

O espadachim começou a passar as mãos por aquele corpo novamente, logo depois indo terminar de tirar a calça jeans semi-aberta do moreno.

O atleta ajudava o espadachim a despi-lo, encolhendo e puxando suas pernas para fora de sua calça, ficando com uma cueca azul marinho, a única peça que cobria seu corpo naquele momento. Deixou suas pernas dobradas e abertas, esperando o ruivo tirar a única peça que ainda o vestia.

Aya encarou-o enquanto sorria de maneira predatória. Ele abaixou-se e começou a tirar a cueca do outro com os dentes, apertando e sentindo as pernas torneadas.

Ken ficou observando, ajudando-o novamente no processo, voltando a ficar na mesma posição, deixando sua entrada a mostra para o espadachim e sua ereção despontando, completamente rija devido às carícias anteriores. Era possível ver quase todo o seu corpo marcado de vermelho, pelos chupões que Aya dera em sua pele, marcando-o.

Aya ergueu-se novamente e lambeu os lábios, sabendo o quanto aquilo excitava mais ainda o moreno enquanto começava a abrir a sua calça e tira-la.

Olhava cheio de desejo para o ruivo, necessitando de sentir o corpo alvo sobre o seu, o possuindo, fundindo-se ao seu, praticamente tornando-se um só.

Ele ficou completamente nu na frente do seu koi. Então começou a se aproximar do outro, masturbando a si próprio numa provocação clara, mostrando o quanto ficava excitado, só por ele.

"Ahnm..."– Ken soltou um fraco gemido ante a cena, levando uma de suas mãos ao próprio membro, acariciando-o lentamente, olhando fixamente para o ruivo.

Aya gemeu junto, aumentando um pouco o ritmo, espalhando o líquido que já saía pela pequena fenda. Ele levou um dos dedos a boca, chupando-o indecentemente, provando a si próprio.

O jogador observou extasiado a cena, mas também provocaria o espadachim. Enquanto acariciava seu membro, abriu mais as pernas, levando sua outra mão, rodeando sua entrada com um dedo, começando a introduzi-lo.

"Ahnm...Aya...preciso de você...ah! Me marque por dentro..."

O espadachim gemeu baixo enquanto tirava o dedo que o moreno havia colocado em sua entrada. Ele pegou o dedo molhado com sua própria saliva e começou a esfregar na entrada pulsante do jogador enquanto não parava de se masturbar.

"Ah! Aya...aishiteru...motto..."– abriu ainda mais suas pernas, dando uma melhor visualização ao ruivo, enquanto gemia com a carícia do dedo molhado de Aya em sua entrada, preparando-o.

Ele tirou a mão de seu membro, começando a masturbar o outro enquanto movia seu dedo naquela entrada ainda tão apertada enquanto sussurrava obscenidades e gemidos no ouvido do jogador.

Ken gemia a cada palavra ouvida, a cada gemido de Aya, enquanto sentia o prazer crescendo com a masturbação que o ruivo fazia em seu membro.

"Aya...por favor...me marque mais...ahm...mostre o quanto eu pertenço a você..."

O ruivo grunhiu de forma possessiva enquanto esfregava o dedo na próstata do jogador, sentindo-o arquear as costas da cama.

"E como...exatamente...você quer que eu o marque?"

"Por dentro...aaaaah! Mostre...que tudo o que eu tenho é completamente...seu...ahnm...me marque por dentro...ahnm..."– Aya o deixava louco, masturbando-o e esfregando seu dedo na área mais sensível do jogador.

Aya retirou o dedo de dentro do moreno, ganhando um protesto desse. Então levantou as pernas do moreninho, colocando-as sob seus ombros, deixando-o ainda mais exposto. Ele se masturbou um pouco, deixando o líquido esparramar um pouco na entrada do jogador para depois começa-lo a entrar lentamente...aproveitando cada segundo daquilo.

"Ahnm..."– Ken jogou a cabeça para trás, agarrando o lençol com suas mãos, sentindo o membro de Aya entrando cm por cm em seu apertado canal.

O espadachim começou a distribuir beijos e chupões pelo pescoço do outro, enquanto se retirava lentamente e começava a estoca-lo, tocando-o bem fundo, marcando-o.

"Ah...aah..."– o jogador enlaçou suas pernas na cintura do ruivo, gemendo a cada estocada, sentindo o suor começar a escorrer molhando seu corpo, enquanto as contínuas estocadas de Aya lhe davam um prazer indescritível.

"Ahn...Ken..."– gemeu de encontro ao ouvido do outro, pegando as duas mãos do moreno e prensando acima da sua cabeça, como que o prendendo. Eles começaram a se beijar loucamente.

"Hum..."– Ken sentia-se completamente preso à cama, com o corpo de Aya sobre o seu, estocando cada vez mais rápido.

"Ahn...meu Ken...meu..."– gemia de forma rouca e descontrolada, estocando-o cada vez mais rápido, enquanto seus corpos friccionavam de forma intensa a ereção do jogador.

"Ah...aaaaaaah! Aya...isso...ahnm..."– não conseguia mais conter os gritos de prazer, que só Aya poderia ouvir, ele só gritaria dessa forma para Aya e apenas ele.

Ele mordeu o pescoço do outro, deixando uma marca vermelha enquanto se mexia de forma mais intensa contra a ele, a cama começando a balançar por causa do ritmo, sentindo os gemidos do jogador mais intensos e seguidos.

"Aahn...aah! Ah...ah..."– podia sentir até a cama se movendo de acordo com seus corpos, fazendo-o gemer alto, gritando de prazer – "Aya! Aaaaah! Aya! Aishiteru...ah!"– podia sentir o membro de seu koi entrando cada vez mais fundo, estocando com mais força. Ken simplesmente não podia parar de gritar e chamar pelo nome daquele que era seu dono e amante.

"Adoro...seus...ahn...gemidos...me viciam...ahn...como...uma droga..."– gemeu no ouvido do outro enquanto sentia espasmos cada vez mais fortes percorrerem seu corpo. Numa última estocada ele gozou de forma intensa enquanto gemia de forma erótica no ouvido do outro, suas mãos agarrando o quadril do moreno, marcando-o com seus dedos.

"Ah! Aya! Aaaaah!"– sentiu uma sensação bastante conhecida, quando tinha Aya sobre seu corpo. A mesma reação deliciosa de sempre, fazendo com que um potente jato de sêmen molhasse o corpo de ambos, enquanto o jogador gemia extasiado com tudo aquilo.

Ele se mexia lentamente no interior do moreno, gemendo agora mais baixo no ouvido do outro, como sempre fazia quando atingiam o orgasmo, sentindo o coração do outro batendo descompassado de encontro ao seu.

"Aha...Aya...aishiteru...motto...motto..."– sussurrava enquanto tentava voltar do orgasmo delicioso, que só seu amante o fazia ter durante todas as noites em que passavam juntos fazendo amor.

"Aishiterumo..."– sussurrou, quando ouviu um estrondo no andar de baixo, seguido de xingos e gritaria – "Parece que nos esquecemos de fechar a Koneko..."– sussurrou, o sorriso que adornava seu rosto todos esses dias voltando.

"Hai...acho melhor vermos o que está havendo..."– sussurrou de volta, beijando apaixonadamente seu koi. Ainda bem que aquilo não fez com que Aya o odiasse, mesmo porque não fora sua culpa.

"Uhn...talvez mais tarde..."– murmurou lambendo onde havia mordido mais cedo.

"Hm...não quero voltar para a floricultura mais tarde...não quero encontrar Yuriko e muito menos que ela me toque..."

"Então voltaremos só amanhã..."– sussurrou de volta, agora lambendo as outras marcas que havia deixado, a idéia que o moreno era só dele o excitando de maneira insana.

"Hai...voltaremos amanhã...hum...Aya...então...ficaremos aqui...juntos até amanhã?"– soltou um fraco gemido, sentindo as lambidas que Aya dava nas marcas que ele mesmo havia feito no corpo bronzeado do jogador.

Como resposta, o ruivo apenas beijou-o de forma apaixonada.

**OWARI**

Reviews! \o/

Mystik e Lili-k


End file.
